Right and Wrong
by teamedward-all-the-way
Summary: A short oneshot from Edward's POV, taking place the first time Bella said that she loved him in her sleep. Please R and R!


My angel slowly drifted to sleep in my stone arms, as I continued to softly hum a lullaby into her ear. How could anyone, so beautiful and warm, want me? Bella, so sweet and gentle, could have any _safe _human boy that she wanted. She was far too desirable for her own good. My mind wished that she would finally see the monster of whom I really was, yet, if my heart could beat, it would do so for her. The talking would start soon, and I knew that I longed for it too much. Whenever Bella would murmur my name aloud, from deep in her dreams, my breath would quicken and my icy heart would melt into liquid gold.

The glorious creature who lay in my cold embrace, shuffled slightly, resting her forehead against my hard chest. She involuntarily, for she was still sleeping soundly, wrapped her slender arms around my neck, pulling me closer. If I could blush, I would, as I was still not used to this sort of physical contact. I knew that I was lying to myself. If my blood still rushed to my cheeks, If I was still a human, my face would brighten red every time that Bella gave me a timid glance.

I truly wished that she didn't have this effect on me, even though she had finally completed me, granting me with full happiness. It was too late now, Bella and I were already too far gone. I couldn't leave her, and part of me hoped that she could never leave me. I pressed my lips against her soft, damp hair, enjoying the texture against my skin. Before today, I would never have been comfortable with this action. As In _comfortable, _I meant that until this afternoon, I had been to shy to even hold her fragile hand. Now, I was afraid to let her go, not willing to lose her. Of course, I couldn't hold onto her forever. I could kill her. She honestly didn't understand how _breakable _she was with me. This thought hurt me intensely, nearly crippling me. I absolutely hated having this argument in my mind. After nearly ninety years of being a vampire, I obviously knew right from wrong, but for the first in my life, I couldn't help questioning whether it mattered.

Bella's low mumbles woke me from my thoughts. "Edward." I held my breath. She tightened her loose hold on my neck, sending my emotions into haywire.

"Edward," My love, my life whispered again, this time stronger and clearer. Hearing my name spoken in her mesmerizing voice, sent unexpected chills down my spine. Nothing could beat this moment. Up until I first met Bella Swan, I could never possibly imagine that someone could make me feel so whole. If I had a soul, she could have it. She already had it. My heart could only hope that the sweet gift from heaven in my arms, felt the same way about me. Though, how could that be possible? Humans could never love as intensely as we vampires were capable of.

Her glorious face lit into a smile, nearly making me gasp. "Oh, Edward.." This was one of the moments when I was glad that I couldn't blush. Even though she wouldn't notice, I had heard that blushing was an uncomfortable experience.

"I love you.." I swear if it was possible, my stone, dead heart would ressurect at those three short, yet huge at the same time, words. She could never love me with as much passion as I loved her, but I now knew that she felt atleast a fraction of what I was feeling.

After that, my Bella was silent. I was content with only hearing the muted beating of heart and the relaxed inhales and exhales of her breathing. Even if I was in a stadium, filled with thousands of people, I could pick out the unique rhythm of her heart in the crowd. I peeked through the window, catching a glimpse of the sun rising behind the thick forest. Another day was beginning, another day with my precious Bella.

The sign of dawn breaking, forced me to leave Bella's arms. I would only be gone for a short while, for I was only leaving for a change of clothes, but the thought of letting her go brought me pain. I unwillingly released Bella, instantly feeling half empty. Without hesitation, I bent down to her level, only to lightly press my cool lips to her forehead. My mouth lingered on her heated skin, not being able to resist her soft skin. When I finally tore myself away from her, I lowered my face to her exposed ear, to where she could hear my softly spoken words.

"I love you, too, Bella Swan. I will love you forever, never doubt that." As I escaped through her window, as I had done many nights before, I hoped that my loving whispers somehow reached her through her dreams.

**I hope you liked that! Please review :D**


End file.
